Talk:Absalom
CSII The following topics are covered in the Campaign Setting and should have fleshed-out articles before this section of the project is considered complete: Absalom#Government, Ascendant Court, Starstone Cathedral, Azlanti Keep, The Coins, Ivy District, Petal District, Precipice Quarter, Puddles, Wise Quarter, Diobel, Escadar, Sea Hulk, Cornucopias, Cairnlands, Kortos Mounts, Lord Gyr of House Gixx, Grand Council, Primarch, and Harrow (from the "Harrowing politics" sidebar). Absalom/History and Absalom/Government may be needed, though I don't think either section will be too overwhelming if left in. (This of course will not remain true once we incorporate the Guide to Absalom, which I am not referencing at all.) -- yoda8myhead 19:15, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :CSII complete for all information on pages 54-57. Moving on to Alkenstar! -- yoda8myhead 00:04, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Subarticles We might want to consider at what point we should move long headers into subpages. As it is, we have them already for government, districts, and history. It won't take very long, adding Guide to Absalom page by page, before the main Absalom article is far too big to be useful. It might also be easier to organize information directly onto subpages than putting it on the main page and then moving it and reorganizing it later. -- yoda8myhead 00:38, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Yep. A 64-page book has a lot, lot, lot of information. And proceeding in an organized way will help to minimize the amount of cleanup the article may need later. Also, personally, I strongly prefer the subarticles titled Government of Absalom to the old Absalom/Government style. --Goblin Witchlord 04:29, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, the revision of subarticle naming conventions was decided upon a few weeks (months?) back, but I never made the changes. If you see other articles (but not categories or real world POV articles) that need the same changes made, feel free to move them yourself. If you'd like any help outlining the subarticles for the Absalom endeavor, let me know and we can see what the best way to proceed will be. -- yoda8myhead 04:48, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Inhabitants of Absalom is a mess, and will probably get worse before I'm done; I've labelled it a work in progress. I suspect the section on the Houses of Absalom should be moved to a main article; it's mainly a list of the houses at present. Inhabitants of Absalom will still need a lot of re-organization eventually. --Goblin Witchlord 22:22, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::That's fine. You're working on adding a TON of information to the wiki, onto what is currently a very small number of articles. They will undoubtedly be somewhat messy while information is added and then need to be polished and reorganized later. As long as you're clearly citing what info comes from where, the final stage of finishing the article will be fairly simple. ::::: If you're concerned about things being live in such a state, consider adding WIP pages to your sandbox to organize them, and then replace the real page when you're done.-- yoda8myhead 22:29, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Naming convention for residents of Absalom The society of Absalom is organized into political factions known as Houses, which can each grant a limited number of noble titles (Lord/Lady). The primarch is Lord Gyr of House Gixx. Lord Gyr of House Gixx redirects to Lord Gyr. Is this the correct naming convention? There aren't many similar examples yet at Category:Absalom/Inhabitants, but there will be at least eight or a dozen more NPCs soon such as Lord Avid of House Arnsen, teriarch of Diobel. In the Guide to Absalom (p. 7), it states that natives of Absalom usually use their House name in place of a surname. Those who are not members of Houses use their place or district of origin, a nickname, or the appellation "of Gyr" to denote loyalty to the primarch. Thus, I think we should create pages for NPCs in the format Avid Arnsen rather than Lord Avid or Lord Avid of House Arnsen. Please advise! If so, we should move Lord Gyr to Gyr Gixx. Which, with similar initials and sound, seems an awfully lot like an easter egg ;) --Goblin Witchlord 22:37, September 12, 2009 (UTC) : We had this discussion at the time I created the article as part of the CSII. At the time, it was decided to include people by the name by which they are most often referred. In the case of Lord Gyr, he is never once referenced in any Paizo product as Gyr Gixx, despite the naming conventions you cite. I don't know why I can't find the discussion now, but BrandingOpportunity, Heaven's Agent and I all discussed it and for Lords Gyr and Avid, we decided to follow Paizo's example. That said, we try not to use titles in people's articles unless in special cases (see Abrogail Thrune II). -- yoda8myhead 22:55, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::It's here: Talk:Lord Gyr of House Gyx. Taking everything on a case-by-case basis will create lots of articles like Lady Neferpatra of House Ahnkamen, Lord Kerkis, and Urkon of House Ormuz. Perhaps a style like "Gyr of House Gixx"? It's not exactly how Paizo does it, but it avoids the title and the easter egg. Perhaps others have some thoughts, but it'd be nice to have some sense of a coherent style before I get too much further into the Guide to Absalom. --Goblin Witchlord 23:16, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::It does strike me as strange that GtA would specifically mention naming conventions used in Absalom and then not use those conventions itself. Are there no references to any of the other "X of House Y" as "X Y" or do they all follow suit with Arneson Arnsen and GygaxGixx? In any case, whatever name you choose to use as the title of the article, the full title, name and house should appear in the infobox and be bolded in the body of the text (as with Gyr). If we decide on a different naming convention for these articles at a later time, as long as those items are standardized, there will be no real problems in renaming the articles. Don't let this hold up your progress. ;-) -- yoda8myhead 00:19, September 13, 2009 (UTC)